Guide wires are used to facilitate percutaneous procedures in which the guide wire is threaded into a human patient using X-ray guidance. The guide wires are manually threaded by physician or other medical personnel but this requires that the operator be adjacent to the patient and so be in the immediate vicinity of the X-ray radiation providing the image used for guidance. Systems have been developed, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,887,549 incorporated herein by reference in their entireties, which allow the guide wires to be threaded into the patient robotically and thus allow the user or operator to be remote from the patient and the X-ray radiation. When the guide wire has been threaded into a blood vessel of a human patient it may be become contaminated with blood and if it is threaded into some other type of vessel it may become contaminated with some other bodily fluid. In the course of a procedure involving a guide wire it may become useful or necessary to withdraw it through the Y-connector and/or hemostasis valve.